


Aftermath

by DreamingQueen



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu hadn't noticed how bad his wound really was, only noticing after the adrenaline had left his body. He also forgot about Barnaby. Well, he should have known he'd be dragged to the hospital one way or an other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Kotetsu hadn't thought it would hurt like that. Of course, taking that blast had been so painful he'd passed out for some time, apparently scaring the others quiet a bit in the process, but it had been fine. He woke up, saw his daughter being used as a hostage, forgot his pain and punched Marverik in the head because really, he'd deserved a lot more than that, but nothing could be changed now. He'd been killed by Lunatic, too, and he wondered how Barnaby felt about that. Was he happy, unsettled or sad? Well, whatever it was. He really wanted to call the guy and talk to him a bit, make sure he was okay, wouldn't do any stupid things, stuff like that. Yeah, that sounded good. Hearing the little bunny's voice would be nice to get his mind off the pain as well.  
Kotetsu was glad his daughter had been taken back home to Oriental town by his older brother only half an hour after everything was over. He himself had to stay just a little longer, get everything done so he could end his hero-carrier and sauly goodbye to everyone, and then he'd be home in a flash.  
If it wasn't for that damned pain. He'd do all that if the injury wouldn't have come back to bite him right now. He really did think the pain was bearable, it had been after he'd woken up, but well, that probably only had been adrenaline. It'd made him forget. But now, with him sitting on the stairs inside his apartment, alone, without anything to take his mind off of it - maybe he should have seen a doctor. Maybe he shouldn't have found some excuse and headed home by himself. Well. Not that it could be helped - that is, it could be, but he really didn't want to go to a hospital. He hated those. Not only because of Tomoe, even if she had become the main reason, but also because of normal reasons like the smell, the fact you only went there when it really was something bad and maybe you even would have to stay there for some time. No, he preferred taking care of himself, thank you very much. 

Sighing he got up, making his way to the bathroom slowly as to not irritate the burns further and to not collapse, and crammed out the first aid kit. He rarely used it, even if he had many injuries. It had never really been necessary. It had never hurt this much.  
Maybe he was going to die.  
Well, wasn't he dramatic today. 

He was brought out of his musings when his phone rang. He took the call without looking at the display before.  
"Yeah?" He layed the supplies he'd used to start treating his wound down for the moment. He'd have to concentrate on the call, otherwise the other person might notice he was in pain.  
"Kotetsu-san? It's me. How are you?"  
"Ah, Bunny-chan! I just thought about calling you as well. Wanted to ask if you were all right, what with all that happened and what Lunatic did. So, you okay?" He had to really contain himself in order to not let his voice give away how he was at that moment.  
"A lot happened, but I'm as okay as I can be. I'll need a little more time to cope with Marverik having been the one I actually wanted to defeat all my life, and after all he did for me... It was all just a façade anyways. So I will be okay after some time. ...I answered you honestly. Now you do that, too. Are you all right?" Kotetsu swore he'd almost heard a little worry when Barnaby asked that last question.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Well, not glad you're somewhat out of it, but glad you're doing fine still. Huh? Why shouldn't I be all right?" There was some clear confusion in that last question.  
"Of course you would ask that - I'm talking about your injury! The one... I caused - ... Well, just tell me how you are."  
"Bunny." Kotetsu was sure now. The others voice had cracked, leaving little to imagination about why. "Bunny, I'm fine. I'll live. This wasn't your fault."  
"Kotetsu-san-..." He interrupted himself. "..did you see a doctor?"  
"Uhh, no, I didn't." He scratched his chin, already knowing what would come. "But I'm fine!" He added quickly. He really still didn't want to go to a hospital.  
"..I'm not sure I believe you." Barnabys voice was suppressed, Kotetsu couldn't really tell with what emotion though. "You know, trusting a partner also means telling him things. Things like if you really are okay or not."  
"You're mad? Well, I did keep my power declining a secret, but I didn't do that because I distrust you-"  
"There's nothing to do about that anymore. It's done. What I'm talking about right now is your injury, that didn't change! ... I'll come over." Shuffling was heard on Barnabys side.  
"Wait - now?" Kotetsu was somewhat confused by that. "Don't you have things to do, or think about, or, well.. "  
"What? You don't want me to come? Well, I'm going to anyways. I have a key to your apartment, so don't even try to hide. I'll be over in five minutes, see you." With that he hung up.  
Kotetsu sighed. Well, no changing that now. He took the medical supplies and first aid kit and took them down to the living room. Might as well show that he's taking care of himself, because he wouldn't be able to get done in five minutes and if he didn't do anything he wouldn't be able to hide neither his pain nor how bad the wound really was. 

He wasn't even surprised when Bunny just came in, no ringing the door bell or anything, steps fast and looking around hastily. When he spotter Kotetsu on the sofa, wearing nothing on his upper body and wound clearly visible, in the process of taking care of it, his hands began shaking.  
"Kotetsu-san! This is what you call 'all right'? Please, see a doctor!" He was by the others side in a matter of seconds, looking him up and down, gaze fixing on the burns at last. "I'll drive you, come!"  
"No, really Bunny, I'm fine. See, I'll take care of it, I got everything I need here, and then I'll be fine-"  
"What if you have inner bleeding, or something similar? You can't know that, it's dangerous not to look at it, and even if you wouldn't have had to see a doctor at least we can be sure there really is no reason to worry-"  
"Bunny, Bunny! Calm down - hey, look at me. What's wrong?" Kotetsu was holding the others shoulders, worry surging through him when he saw that Bunnys face was actually tearstained, new ones forming already in the corners of his eyes. "Talk to me, I'll help you as much as I can-"  
"Then go see a doctor already!" His voice was getting louder, whether it was in- or unintentionally wasn't obvious. "I- Kotetsu-san, today, you- ... I thought you died, in my arms, and it wasy fault - this is my fault - I- I don't want to lose anything, anyone more, I don't want to lose ...you-"  
"Bunny, hey..." Kotetsu sighed, rubbing slow circles on the others back. "Hey. ..okay, I get it. I'll go see a doctor. All right?"  
"Why didn't you do that from the start?" He was still shaking slightly, but relief started to sink in as soon as he heard Kotetsu say that - though he wouldn't be fully assured until he heard the other was okay from a professional.  
"Because... Listen, I really don't like hospitals. They... Smell, they're boring, and... People die in them, so.." He sighed again, not really knowing how he could say what he wanted.  
"...because of your late wife..?" He asked carefully, receiving a light nod. "..I see. I'm sorry. But... Please."  
"Yeah. Got it. I know my dislike is irrational anyways. Time to do something against it." He started getting up, grabbing a shirt yo throw over until they were at the hospital.  
"...no, it's not. I can see why you dislike them. And it's fine. Just... I'm... Really worried. That's why I can't consider this right now." His eyes were shadowed and his back was turned to Kotetsu, but he didn't have to say anymore.  
"Sorry. For making you worry." He patted the others shoulder. "Let's go." 

The drive to the hospital was silent, a comfortable one, and Kotetsu was greeted and taken care of as soon as he set foot in it. It turned out he really did have some minor internal injuries, the worst still being the burns he had on the outside. He was given pain medicine, the order to rest for a few days and make sure to not do anything to strain his wounds.  
The old hero was glad he didn't have to stay, and even though Barnaby looked like he wanted to ask him to do just that, the younger one held back, just smiling with relieve at the news that his partner was all right. 

"So, you happy now?" Kotetsu grinned, he didn't even have to ask. The others expression didn't hide anything, and he was slightly surprised to see him so open.  
"Yes. I'm glad." It was spoken silently, though he knew the other heard it still.  
"...I really am sorry. But, you see... Old habits die hard."  
"I know. ...Kotetsu-san... How long will you be staying here?"  
"Mhh? Ah. Not long. I'll take care of my resignation as a hero and then go back to my home town. Oriental town has nice air. I'm sure I'll be back to full health in no time." He paused for a second. "Want to come along? Everyone would greet you and welcome you with open arms. I'm sure Kaede would love for you to live with us, or as a neighbour."  
"Is that so..." He paused, hesitation clearly visible in not only his voice, but his whole body and gestures. "...no. I... Have things I need to take care of, think about, and..." He sighed.  
"..I see. Well, don't think too hard or too negative, all right? And if you ever change your mind, just come. Like I said. If no one else, I'll be the one to greet you with open arms." He smiled, brightly. Honestly. Like he'd be happy if Barnaby decoded to come.  
"...okay. I'll keep it in mind." He really wanted to. But it was his fault Kotetsu had had so many problems in the past - with his family, shoving aside his own problems to help his younger partner - he felt like he really didn't deserve that. He felt like he'd intrude on the other, besides from the fact that he really had things he needed to take care of.  
"Yeah. You do that." He paused again, an other smile making its way on his lips. "How about we go to your or my place, drink something, just hang out?" Before I need to go, before we have the big goodbye party where everyone will be.  
"Sure. Your place. It got more things to sit on. Let's buy some more stuff for that on our way?" Thanks.  
"Okay. Yeah, let's do that." No. I'm the one who wants to say that. So. Thanks.

The two didn't need anymore words. Driving home, stopping by a liquor store, they relaxed, burdens gone, glad to have a last time alone to just the two of them.  
Though, both thought with a silent grin, they bet it wouldn't take too long to meet again.


End file.
